All in ONE
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: MEGA-FIC! More information inside...A collection of one-shots, drabbles, companions from various fandoms. From Harry Potter to House, if I know the fandom, it will be here! Check it out!
1. Words :Sonny with a Chance:

**Welcome to my experimental MEGA-FIC! I'm putting this in TV misc because most of the fics will be from TV shows. Every chapter will be based on a song! Cos I'm like that :P. Tell me if you like it! I might form a pattern. **

**What is a MEGA-FIC you say? Well, I guess it's kind of one shots from all sorts of fandoms into one. Some one-shots or drabbles might turn into mini-series that get little chapters added on to. Like companions. You'll see ;).**

**Oh and before I go, has anyone done something like this before? If they have, I don't mean to copy their idea!  
**

**--**

**Fandom: Sonny With A Chance (I will from here on out call it SWAC. It took me a while to figure out that SWAC meant Sonny With A Chance. I'm an idiot XD)**

**Type of fic: Short one-shot  
Genre: Romance and a little angst  
**

**Song: Words by Kate Miller-Heidke  
Lyrics: **Do you think my personality is written in stone? I'm positively certain that you know what you've been shown.

--

Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC. Three words, three letters. Three of the worst words Sonny could think of at the moment. It was one of their fights. She barely remembered a day they didn't fight.

"Chad, you are so annoying and egotistical! You never change do you?" Sonny shouted angrily. This took Chad by surprise.

"Oh, you think I haven't changed?" Chad laughed humorlessly. "Really, Sonny? _Really_? You seriously think I'm never gonna change? My life isn't written in stone. I can change when I want."

"Well want sooner because I'm sick of your attitude! All you do is talk about yourself and how amazing you are! Don't you think NOW is the time to change before your cast goes insane from all the Chad chat?" Sonny's arms were flailing by now. She was angry. That much was obvious.

"I think I like myself right now."

"I think you always _love_ yourself."

"Well if I didn't love myself, how would I be a good actor? Geez, Sonny..."

"Oh, like anyone could figure that out!" Sonny was about to slap Chad, that's how angry she was. Of course, Sonny wasn't _actually _going to slap him, but she really felt like it.

"Only smart people, Sonny. You just aren't one of them." Sonny flushed with anger.

"I really hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny cried before stomping off.

xxxx

Chad acutally felt bad for once. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to Sonny. He'd called her an idiot pretty much and probably made her feel stupid and low. For once in Chad's life, he felt bad for making Sonny feel bad.

He didn't like that.

No one makes Chad feel bad! Now he had to go make it up to her...and he had no idea how to do that. No way was he going to ask Tawni. He'd probably get a 'Give her chocolates so I can have some too!' type thing. But speaking of chocolate, Chad was pretty hungry...

As he walked over to the chocolate fountain, Chad thought about how to make this bad feeling go bye-bye.

He figured the cheapest and least of a hassle way was to just confront her. But Chad hated confrontations as much as he hated cafeteria junk.

_**Suck it up, Chad Dylan Cooper! You are the MAN! You don't let measley little Sonny Monroe get in your way!**...but she isn't measley little Sonny Monroe. She's cute, fun SONNY MONROE...**Oh shut up, sensitive Chad**. You suck at life, Ego-Chad. **Oh well excuse me for being awesome!**_

"Great, now I'm arguing with myself!" Chad said with a mouthfull of chocolate strawberry.

_Here's your chance! There she is! _Chad didn't believe his sensitive self at first. Why would Sonny be here? But as he snapped into attention, he realized the voice in his head was right. There stood Sonny.

"Chad, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Sonny fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"You're sorry?" Sonny nodded, embarrassed. "Oh. Cool."

"Well, that was better than I expected." Sonny smiled and began to walk away. _Chad you idiot! What an idiot...Ego-Chad, agree with me here! **Hey, I'm here for high-self-esteem. As far as I'm concerned, Chad is the coolest dude around. **That is sooo like you, Ego-Chad. I bet you wouldn't care if Sonny DIED. **Whoa whoa whoa...why would she die? Chad doesn't let people die. He's too awesome for that. **I don't even know why I talk to you._

Chad shook his head. He needed a psychologist...

"Sonny, wait!" Chad called. Sonny stopped in the middle of the hall. "I should be apologizing. Sorry. So..sorry." Chad walked up to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. Sonny had to laugh at this attempt of care.

"Chad, you're so weird."

"Wait, that's good right? Am I forgiven?"

"You're lucky I'm a push-over."

"I'm lucky." Chad smiled at Sonny, who blushed.

"Well at least you know what you're being shown. Like, I'm not fake you know."

"That's...great, Sonny...?" Chad looked at her, confused.

"Never mind."

"You're weird too."

"I know."

"I love it." Chad said with a smile. A red Sonny smiled an walked towards the dressing rooms. Her last thought before reaching the end of the hallway was _I think that was good thing..._

--

**Sorry if the ending is bad. It's one minute until 12 AM. Woohoo!? **

**Tell me if you like it! And give me suggestions for other fandoms to write about (If I am not familiar with the fandom, I will not use it since...well I wouldn't know how to write the characters!)**

**I must be going to bed so TAA TAA!  
**


	2. All That Jazz :House MD:

**Okay, no reviews but it's fine. I'm updating for me this time :D This is probably set before Cuddy adopts Rachel.  
**

**--**

**Fandom: House MD  
Type of fanfic: One-shot  
Genre: Romance-ish. Not a lot...it's House and Cuddy after all!  
Characters: Cuddy and House mainly  
Song: All That Jazz from Chicago  
Lyrics: **Come on baby why don't we paint the town...and all that jazz.

--

Cuddy was deciding whether to wear something nice or casual. When she agreed (no was FORCED) to this date, all House gave her was that they were going to the town. What does that mean? Does that mean dress nice? Or just normal clothes?

It wasn't that she wasn't excited for this, er, _forced _date. Cuddy was very excited, for some strange reason. It was the first time in a long time that she had been excited for a date. And she wasn't even sure if this counted as a date. House never said "Let's go out on a date." He said "I'm taking you to town tonight. You look like you need it" then limped away. He didn't give her a chance to deny the offer. Well it wasn't even an offer. It was an order. So he could show up any minute...Cuddy just realized she had better hurry up.

She ended up picking a pair of nice, dark jeans that she hadn't worn in a while and a nice navy blouse. It was nice, but not overly nice. Perfect.

Cuddy sat on her couch patiently awaiting the arrival of Greg House.

--

House showed up on the doorstep of Lisa Cuddy at exactly 7:04 PM. He was dressed in his regular attire. House never had the need to dress up. Plus, he didn't have any dressy clothes that fit the occasion.

So there he was. It was now 7:05 PM and he hadn't knocked. Realizing this, he knocks on the door with his cane. He didn't hear the sound of Cuddy's usual heels on her floor, so he was surprised when the door opened.

"I'm here." House said. Cuddy was wearing flip flops. How weird.

"I see. Come in, I have to get my bag." Cuddy opened the door all the way and House followed her in.

"Nice place."

"You've been here before." Cuddy grabbed a black purse off her counter and her keys from beside the purse. "Let's go."

"That was fast. You aren't going to offer me a drink?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked out the door. "Hey! Wait up!"

House slowly limped to where Cuddy was waiting a few yards in front of her apartment. "You're so slow. My grandma limped faster than that when she was eighty five."

"Oh so now you're saying I'm bad at limping?"

"So what if I am?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Sure." They both stood by Cuddy's car.

"Wait, why are we talking your car?"

"Because I am NOT riding a motorcycle."

"You should. It's more fun than a car."

"There are more motorcycle accidents than car accidents."

"Really?" House got in the car, despite his want for his motorcycle. Riding alone was more fun on a bike anyways. "Got any proof of that?"

"Well since you're in the car already, I don't feel the need to exaggerate."

"You're lucky I like riding alone on my motorcycle."

"You're lucky I don't hit you."

"You're just lucky!"

"O...kay." Cuddy started the car and they pulled onto the highway.

"Wait, why are you driving? Aren't I taking _you _out?"

"Yeah, but it's my car."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Silence filled the car. That didn't last long.

"Do I at least get to decide where we eat?" House asked.

"Sure. Does driving really mean that much to you?" Cuddy glanced at House. He drummed his fingers on the dashboard.

"Maybe it does."

"Maybe I'll ask Wilson."

"Oh yes, because Wilson knows everything that I like to do. He isn't a stalker...well that wouldn't be surprising..."

"You know, I wonder how Wilson even stays friends with you."

"Me too."

"Uhm, okay." Cuddy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. House was a very hard person to understand.

"Pull over here." It was a pizza place.

"A pizza place? Really? I'm over-dressed!"

"You really think they care? It's pizza! Come on, Cuddle-buns." House insisted. Reluctantly, Cuddy pulled over. What a way to spend you're night in town, right? Well, the pizza place didn't look _that _bad...

"Okay, but never call me Cuddle-buns. Ever. I don't even know how you made that up. It's stupid."

"Well, it's fun!" House said as they opened their doors. Cuddy gave him a look that didn't phase him. It would've scared anyone else, but Cuddy just happened to be with the one person that it would never bother.

And the truth was that she didn't really mind.

--

**Okay I didn't put the whole night in there for a reason. I would never be able to write just a one-shot on a House and Cuddy date :P. I might do a companion piece later on though!**

**PLEASE tell me if you like it or hate it! PLEASE. I want to know!  
**


	3. For Good :Harry Potter:

**NOTE: I am changing something up!! I am changing the category every new chapter. The category will be changed to the fandom of the chapter...this is because I will probably doing movies and books too, so All in ONE doesn't fit in just Misc TV shows!**

**--**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
Type of fanfic:** Drabble**  
Genre: **Friendship and Romance**  
Characters: **Hermione and Ron**  
Song: **For Good from Wicked**  
Lyrics: **Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you...I have been changed for good.

--

Hermione Granger was changed from that little eleven year old frizzy haired girl she used to be. She didn't show off as much as she used to. She didn't pity herself as much anymore. She actually felt like she was worth something.

Ron Weasley taught Hermione how to live free. How to not worry all the time. Ron taught Hermione how living really felt when she wasn't hiding from the world.

And Hermione taught Ron some things too.

Hermione taught Ron how to care. How to have feelings and show them.

But mostly, Hermione and Ron taught each other how to love someone. Hermione learned how risks can lead to love. Ron learned that a love potion wasn't always going to make you happy.

Whether it was a change for the better or not, who knows? But they both knew that they would never be the same because they knew each other.

--

**I know it's short...it's a drabble after all :P Please tell me what else you would like to read about!**


	4. He Could Be The One :Star Wars:

**Thank you Katie Landmoore for reviewing :D. Reviews super help!**

**--**

**Fandom: **Star Wars  
**Type of fanfic:** One Shot**. **Missing scene (ESB. On the _Falcon_)  
**Genre: **Humor and Romance**  
Characters: **Han and Leia  
**Song: **He Could Be The One by Miley Cyrus (freaking addicting, and I don't even like Miley)**  
Lyrics: **He's got somethin' special, he's got somethin' special, and when he's lookin at me I wanna get all sentimental

--

Han Solo sure was something. I swear, he acts like he owns the world. Just walking with that air of importance. He's not going to come into MY room acting like he owns it! It's pretty much the only place on this ship where I can be alone. It seems someone is always following me. Even Threepio tries to follow me sometimes.

Anyways, I was just laying on my bed minding my own business. No, I wasn't making any noise...I was literally just laying there. Then Han decides to barge in all 'Look at me! I'm here!' and ruin my rest.

"What?" I groaned.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'." Han said cheekily. I could've punched him, but luckily for him I wasn't in the mood.

"You could've at least knocked. You don't have to be rude all the time."

"Hey, princess I wasn't trying to be rude! Just thought I'd pop in..."

"Well, can you pop _out_?"

"You know you want me to stay." Han sat down on the floor. I kind of got a feeling that he was right. Maybe I didn't want him to leave. _Snap out of it. _I thought.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Well, you have no other places to sit."

"Why do you want to sit?"

"Because I'm human and I like not standing all the time..." Han seemed a little confused. Well maybe if he didn't bother me, I wouldn't MAKE him confused!

"Why can't you sit in another room?" I was still standing. I hovered over him and for the first time I actually felt taller than him. I liked this new power...

"Because maybe I want to talk to you, your highness."

"Stop calling me that!" I blushed. I really didn't mind it, truthfully. It's better than something mean and insulting.

"Okay, Lay-uh."

"It's Leia. Not Lay-uh. Or Lay-uuuuhhh. Or Lay-AHHHH! Leia!"

"Sorry..."

"Kids at school used to make fun of my name."

"Oh. Erm, sorry?"

"It's not your fault. I'd just kick them anyways." Han's eyes widened a little.

"I won't mess with your name ever again, I promise." I laughed. Han smiled before getting up and dusting himself off.

"You won't need to worry about that. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. Where are you going?"

"Well, I have a feeling my presence isn't wanted in this room." At this point Han was standing right in front of me. When he began to move, I automatically grabbed his arm.

"You know, you don't _have _to go. I could use some company." It was the first time that trip I didn't want to be alone.

"Really?" Han smiled his stupid cute lop-sided smile. I nodded.

"I'll even let you sit on my bed." Just something in the way Han looked made me all gooey feely. I don't feel gooey. Ever. So why was he doing this? Curse him. Curse him and his stupid charm.

We sat down on the edge of my bed. That's how we started out. Eventually, we got to sitting up against the headboard with our legs crossed. Then our legs were sticking straight out. The whole time, we were just talking. Talking about really nothing, but everything at the same time.

By the time night came, we were both laying beside each other. Han had his hands behind his head. He looked straight up at the ceiling. I was looking at him intently. I wondered how come he hadn't notice by now.

Before long, I had dozed off. Or at least I thought I had. When I woke up, I didn't feel something soft under my head, but warm and hard. I almost screamed when I realized it was rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Instead, I sat straight up at stared at my bed. I felt a little relief when I saw that it was just Han laying there...

Wait...

Why was Han laying in my bed? And why was I sleeping on him?!

"Han!" I shouted. He jumped up and came dangerously close to falling off the bed.

"What?" He said groggily.

"One: Who's driving the ship?"

"Uh, we stopped for the night, remember?"

"Oh. Well...two: why are you asleep in my room?"

"We were up late talking last night...remember?"

"Oh yeah. But LASTLY...why was I sleeping on you?"

Han shrugged. "Couldn't resist my charm." He winked.

"Yeah, right. Let's just get ready to go." Han agreed and walked out. I tried to shake my head out and get ready, but I knew that I really just wanted to sleep again. It wouldn't be bad if it were in that position either...I mean, I don't snuggle. I'm not a snuggler. But if it were Han, I could make an acception...

I need to stop thinking these things.

--

**Not my favorite...but tell me what you think!**


	5. What I Did For Love :Office:

**I'm not sure if I like this one or not, so I guess you should just tell me what you think! I haven't written Office fanfiction in a long time.  
**

**--**

**Fandom: **The Office  
**Type of fanfic: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Romance-y thoughts  
**Characters: **Angela and Dwight  
**Song: **What I Did For Love from A Chorus Line  
**Lyrics: **Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love, what I did for love

--

Dwight usually only so logic, facts, and figures. Kind of like Spock. Dwight usually didn't bother with girls. They thought he was freaky. He thought they were made for the kitchen. He avoided them, they avoided him. It worked out just fine.

That is, until Angela came into the picture.

Angela was what Dwight took for granted. That one little spark. Even Jim pitied Dwight after Angela left. That's how down he was.

Then he did something he could never regret. Getting into a 'duel' with Andy. No matter what, he won't forget it and he was proud of himself for his actions. It was something that showed his feelings. He may not show it, but he did have feelings.

He was just very good at hiding them.

Angela made him not want to hide them any more.

--

**And there you go! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
